


Sleep Aid

by Lunatic_charm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_charm/pseuds/Lunatic_charm
Summary: Gladio's used to tackling all types of problems, but your insomnia? That's a whole other story...





	Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I'm finally getting around to transferring my work onto AO3 since Tumblr has gone to hell in a handbasket. This is one few fics that survived the purge months ago so, I hope you enjoy it. Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are always appreciated! ♡＾▽＾♡

Gladio had just walked in from his two day trip with the boys to Lestallum. They had traveled there to help Holly out with the Pylons again after some daemons had wrecked two of the towers. Gladio released a heavy sigh and stretched as he dropped his bag at the door and walked towards the living room.

“Luna, babe? You here?” He asks, peeking around the corner wall. He spots you on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket cocoon and staring blankly at T.V. You had some prominent bags under your eyes and zoned out to the point where you didn’t even notice your lover walk in until he wrapped his muscular, inked arms around your form.

Gladio pulls your blanketed form into his lap and pulls down the part that had covered your cute but tired face. His chapped lips plant a kiss against your temple. Gladio smiles but it doesn’t reach his eyes. He really doesn’t like when your insomnia kicks in.

“How long have you been awake babe?” He asks, brushing your locks out of your eyes. You look up at your handsome shield, burrowing into his neck. “ Since you left. It’s not mainly because I was worried about your safety, my love, I just couldn’t sleep.” Gladio gave a small pout and poked your nose causing you to scrunch up hide under your blanket cacoon again. He chuckled, “Luna, why didn’t you call me? You know we’ve talked about some methods to help you sleep.”

Reaching over to grab the remote, your tattooed protector turned off the T.V and stood, cradling you to his chest as you two heading towards the bedroom. You wrapped your arms around his neck, stroking the fine hairs there. “I tried all the usual methods though. Chamomile tea, melatonin, going for a walk. Nothing worked and I didn’t want to interrupt you during your outing. I know how dedicated you are to the crown, baby.”

Gladio gives you an exasperated look as he places you down on the plush covers of your shared room. He adjusts the pillows and sheets to make himself comfortable before jumping into bed with you and bringing you back up to lay on his chest. “Babe….I know we’ve talked about how important my job is to protect Noct, let alone my life, but you’re important to my life as well. Just as I am the King’s Shield, I’m your shield too and I gave my word to always be there and protect you, even from yourself.”

You sighed and smiled sweetly before giving him a loving kiss. You could never get enough of Gladio’s doting side. He may look all brawn and toughness on the outside but, on the inside, he’s incredibly sweet, funny, smart and a romantic at heart. “So, what are we gonna do about my insomnia?”

He leans over to his nightstand and pulls out a novel. A short, romantic story about a new girl in town who encounters her lost love interest who had saved her when they were younger. “ My mom used to read me stories before bed to help me sleep. Her voice was so soothing that she didn’t have to read for long before I knocked out. Maybe I can have the same effect?”

You giggled and snuggled a bit closer, tracing the pattern on his chest. “If it’s you, baby, I’m sure it’ll work.” And it did just that. Not even fifteen minutes in and you were fast asleep in his arms. Gladio smiled and gently kissed your forehead after putting the book away. “Sleep well, baby girl.”


End file.
